Loneliness
by Crystallisin
Summary: Kesepian, kesedihan, kehampaan, kehilangan menjadi satu... Versi yang telah ditulis ulang aka rewrite version.


Salam kenal semuanya,

saya author baru disini yang semula sering main di fandom Bleach hanya saja belakangan ini ketertarikan dengan ini anime membuat saya tertarik untuk menuangkan sedikit cerita demi memeriahkan fandom ini.

Note : memakai sudut pandang pertama, dan versi yang telah diperbaharui sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Loneliness**

.

Shingeki no Kyojin

Hajime Isayama

.

Annie Leonhardt

.

Hari itu, aku tidak tahu kemana untuk dituju. Ingatan ini terus berputar dalam kepalaku. Rasa sedih, kehilangan tujuan, kekosongan hati, kehampaan hidup semua melebur menjadi satu. Apakah ini yang akan terus kualami hingga raga ini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi?

Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Yang membuatku bergairah untuk menjalaninya. Tanpa keberatan sekalipun meskipun kenyatannya memang benar-benar berat. Apakah aku masih bisa menemukannya saat ini?

Aku harus membuat keputusan.

Ingatan demi ingatan kembali memainkan perannya. Seperti dibawa oleh waktu, kusadari bahwa sudah lebih empat tahun lamanya. Saat aku baru memiliki teman yang sangat berakti dalam hidupku. Ya, aku bukanlah orang yang dapat bergaul dengan cepat seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Anti sosial mungkin lebih tepat untuk sebutan itu dan jika aku telah memiliki teman yang berakti dalam hidupku, yang kuharapkan hanyalah kami bersama menjalani hari hingga pada akhirnya harus berpulang kelak. Setidaknya sampai kejadian itu.

Semua bermula pada hari itu, kejadian yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, tidak diinginkan dan belum pernah ada. Bahkan tidak ada yang memprediksi kejadian tersebut bakalan terjadi. Dan kejadian itu jugalah yang telah merenggut banyak kenangan dan teman-teman berhargaku. Walau sebagian diantaranya selamat, aku... Tetap tidak bisa bersama dengan mereka lagi. Itu bukan aku yang memutuskan melainkan dunia inilah yang memutuskan semuanya.

 **Dunia ini kejam...**

Itulah pertama kalinya aku merasakan kekejaman dunia yang berjalan tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Hal itu membuatku sedikit lubang dalam hatiku dan semua harus kembali terjalin dari awal lagi. Meski aku mencoba menutup diri agar bisa menghindari pengalaman yang bakalan terulang lagi. Namun ada seseorang yang terus mencoba untuk menjalin benang persahabatan denganku. Meski dengan apatis kuabaikannya, dia tetap bersikeras hingga pada akhirnya aku mengalah dengan sikapnya itu.

 **Dan juga indah...**

Aku kembali merasakan persahabatan yang semula telah hilang dariku. Merasakan kembali bagaimana rasanya memiliki sahabat dan orang yang kita percayai. Yang selalu bersama dan tempat berbagi luka bersama. Aku menikmatinya momen bahagia itu... Sampai kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Dia pergi... Menyisakan luka yang jauh lebih mendalam dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak bermaksud pergi hanya saja dunia ini terlalu kejam untukku. Dan disaat itu jugalah tekad untuk mengabaikan semua yang namanya persahabatan dan sejenisnya semakin membara dalam diriku. Kalau kau memiliki perasaan itu, suatu saat perasaan itu jugalah yang akan menjatuhkanmu. Itulah pelajaran yang kualami saat itu.

Trauma atas kehilangan ini benar-benar membuatku menutup diri seutuhnya hingga saat berada di pelatihan militer ke 104. Sambil menatap satu persatu calon pasukan yang ikut dalam kegiatan kemiliteran, tentu hal ini tidak membuatku tertarik menjalin persahabatan lagi karena seperti yang telah kualami dunia tidaklah seindah yang dibayangkan dan ia tidak menginginkan aku untuk dekat dengan siapapun.

Dalam tahun pertamaku, dinding kokoh yang kubangun dari dunia luar masih menjulang tinggi, aku menutup diri siapapun yang mencoba dekat denganku. Dengan memasang wajah tidak peduli agar terhindar dari pengalaman tersebut, aku berhasil menjalaninya. Sampai seseorang tertarik dengan hal yang aku kuasai.

 **Bela diri...**

Awalnya sikap acuh kutunjukkan sampai... Dia melakukannya dengan teman debatnya yang memiliki emosi yang serupa. Ia meniruku... Sambil menatap kearahku tersenyum bangga seolah-olah

 _Bagaimana dengan kemampuanku?_

Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Ketempat makan malam yang tersisa sedikit dipiringku tentunya kulakukan agar dapat mengabaikan tatapan tersebut.

 **Bodoh.**

"Kau payah dalam berbohong."

"Meskipun kau menganggap semua itu bodoh, hanya bela diri ini yang membuatmu serius dan fokus untuk melakukannya."

Dia mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku tidak mempedulikannya meski kata-katanya itu terus terngiang dalam kepalaku.

 **Bela diri... ayah.**

Aku menghentikan langkah. Menatap kebawah bayanganku yang terpantulkan oleh matahari yang saat ini tengah berada dipuncaknya.

 **Baiklah... Eren Yeager.**

 **Mari, kita berlatih.**

Aku berbalik menatapnya dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda bela diri yang selama ini dikuasai. Dia mempersiapkan kuda-kuda yang serupa denganku, mencoba meniru, heh... Dia berlari dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan yang sangat mudah untuk kuhindari. Saat aku melihat ada celah dalam serangannya, itu adalah kesempatanku untuk mejatuhkannya, membuatnya mencium tanah sekali lagi. Sambil mengunci lehernya, kami terjatuh dengan dia dalam kuncian tanganku.

"He... hentikan Annie"

"Berhenti? Aku tidak mau kau berhenti. Aku mau kau belajar menggunakan kekuatanmu..."

"... Dan belajar bagaimana memperlakukan gadis lemah sepertiku." Dengan penekanan intonasi pada kata-kata gadis lemah. Itulah kata-kata yang kuucapkan terakhir kalinya saat aku bertemu dengannya. Karena setelah itu, semua akan benar-benar beda dari sebelumnya.

"Ba.. Baiklah."

Aku melepas kuncianku dan berdiri, kali ini dia berdiri dengan mantap. Ada tatapan untuk menguasai sesuatu yang tampak dari matanya yang berwarna emerald itu. Kali ini dia serius untuk belajar. Dan ini benar-benar membuatku sedikit tertantang untuk mejatuhkannya lebih keras lagi, sudah lama perasaan ini tidak menghampiriku. Membalas keseriusannya, aku memantapkan kesiapanku untuk menjatuhkannya tepat saat dia bersiap untuk menyerang. Kami terus melakukan hal tersebut sampai dua tahun lamanya.

Besok, adalah hari dimana semua akan memilih cabang yang diinginkannya. Dan mungkin hari terakhirku disini. Kami telah memutuskan untuk kembali mengulang kejadian pada wall Maria dulu. Dan kali ini kami harus segera menemukannya.

Apakah ini yang kuinginkan selama ini?

" _Kau payah dalam berbohong. Meskipun kau menganggap semua itu bodoh, hanya bela diri ini yang membuatmu serius dan fokus untuk melakukannya."_

Suara Eren tiba-tiba bergaung.

Dalam kilas balik tersebut, aku kembali mengingat kata-katanya itu, Ingatan demi ingatan kembali memenuhi kepalaku. Semuanya...

Kali ini... akulah yang memutuskan benang merah tersebut, dunia ini telah mengubahku. Menjadikanku sebagai penyendiri.

Yang kuinginkan hanyalah satu...

Tidak apa aku tidak memiliki sahabat sekalipun

Karena aku masih memiliki ayah.

Tidak lama lagi,

Aku...

Akan pulang... Ayah.

.

.

.

The End

well... cerita ini sebagian besar terinsipirasi dari pengalaman saya yang merasa seolah dunia benar-benar tempat yang kejam. Tidak ada yang abadi termasuk juga dalam hal pertemanan.

versi yang telah diperbaharui sedikit, apakah lebih baik dari sebelumnya or kebalikannya?

Mohon review nya para senpai sekalian .


End file.
